Scourge-After Darkest Hour
by leopardfire2012
Summary: Scourge travels a long adventure through the remaining nine teeth on his collar that changes life as he knows it forever. Full of love, adventure, and suspense. Rated T for Warrior Cat-like violence and to be safe.
1. Prolouge

**Warning:** This story contains spoilers from the Warrior Cats series. Although Scourge did indeed die in The Darkest Hour, it left me to wonder his life after this book. So, I bring my first fanfiction story, from Scourge's view.

I woke up. The blood on the battlefield had dried very little since the battle. Neither had the blood on my fur. In fact, it was just ending. However, some kittypet's claws were still on me...They were Firestar's claws.

"Hey,kittypet!"I hissed,"I thought you were dead!"

"So did I."Firestar said,"Leave the territories by sunhigh tomorrow. Got it,Scourge?"

"Yes,Firestar."I nodded. Then the clan cats walked away.

I soon arrived at the Owl Tree. An owl flew, and a spirit of Owlstar followed, hunting in silence. I had lost my clan. In the fight, nine teeth remained on my collar. Each one would represent a new life. Little did I know how my life would change through each one. I stretched by the Owl Tree and lied down. The moon shined brightly. It was dusk, and it had been a long day for me. I dreamed of winning the battle I lost, and taking over the clans. How bittersweet it was to wake up, a loser of the Battle of BloodClan. My old clan. Dawn had come again. The life of Tooth One had begun.


	2. Tooth One

Tooth One began as I walked over towards the thunderpath. The path smelled of cars, but the last car to come past here was yesterday. I crossed the path halfway, walking until I found Snakerocks. I walked into Snakerocks, not caring if Kittypetstar sees me in his territory. Everything was going fine until I felt an adder bite my tail. It held on tightly, and I dragged it to the edge of Snakerocks. Then, it let go, and it did the unexpected. It talked to me.

"Hey! Why did you drag me all that way? It hurt my skin!"the adder said.

_Probably the adder poison. _I thought.

"Well, you grabbed onto me!"I snapped back.

"You are like all the other cats around here. All they do is attack my kind when we attack. It's only for defense. Don't they know that we're only defending ourselves?"

The adder's words were touching. I, at the time, showed no emotion about it. Eventually I responded,"Any cat that attacks for fun has no respect for your kind. They think they rule, but it's twolegs that truly do."

"You're right about that. Twolegs only care about themselves and destroying everything for no reason. My name's Fang, by the way. What's your's?"

"Scourge. I used to be leader of a clan, but I lost it."

"I could help you find it."

"Not like that. All my clanmates have scattered after the battle I had. I haven't seen them since."

After that, me and Fang became good friends. It was sunhigh, and Fang showed me the Carrionplace nearby where Kittypetstar used to live. Right near a nest where there was lots of chicken and turkey being given away to twolegs for useless green paper. The chicken was excellent. Moonhigh had once again come, and Fang had gone to Twolegplace. The same one that kittypet leader once lived. However, a fence kept me from doing so as well. One with a hole in it. I looked around. I heard a jingling sound. There was a bell from some kittypet. Probably got killed, since there was dried blood on the bell. The bell faintly smelled of kittypet. Then I realized:The kittypet was me! I saw Tigerstar behind me, even though he wasn't there. I jumped over the fence, the same one that led me to who I was. Scourge, the leader of no clan. My back claws lost their long length, and I tripped. I blacked out for a moment, probably the same thing Kittypetstar did when I thought I killed him!

_You're not a clan leader anymore. You're no one. _I heard a voice say. _Now, you must return to your home. Your old one._

I woke up and I looked at the hole. Nearby, the first tooth had disappeared. I wasn't a leader of any clan. Not anymore. The bell was in my reach. I grabbed it with my claws, over to the border of Twolegplace. I saw the hole in the fence. Then, I dug a hole under the hole in the fence, burying the bell and the first tooth. My first life was gone, in under a moon.


	3. Tooth Two, Part One

The first tooth was gone already. I jumped and I slept on the forest border one final time. I knew where my life lay now.

It was dawn. I stretched. I felt the claws of a cat on me.

_Maybe Kittypetstar wanted to cry to his mother like a kit. _I thought. But the claws weren't his.

"Explain yourself!"the cat hissed.

"I mean no harm,"I said, unleashing my front claws to protect myself. I sniffed. She-cat.

"Oh, so you want to fight?"the she-cat hissed,"Okay!"

She unleashed her claws as well. Then, she began to attack, right on my stomach. Her claws out, she pounced, clawing my white paw hard. I guess it would be a red paw now. With my bleeding paw, I reached out and lunged. Now, her fur was bleeding all over.

"StarClan, whoever it is, cannot save you now."I hissed. I was about to unleash my claws once more, but something stopped me. A voice, and a spirit of a cat. The cat, who I now know was Brokenstar, walked toward me. Only I could see him.

"Scourge. You haven't changed a bit since Tigerstar attacked you."he said, smiling.

"Of course. I am still a fierce leader of-"I stopped myself.

"Of what?"

"Nothing. I am just a rouge now. Not a leader of anything except myself."

"Listen, that loner needs you more now than ever. Plus, you says you can't have a companion to travel with you?"

"You have a point. The next I see her, I will."

With that, Brokenstar walked into the darkness, and disappeared. The she-cat had left. The bleeding on my white paw had stopped. I stood up. The nests of twolegs and everything were nothing new, since BloodClan's territory was nearby all this. But now, all of BloodClan has scattered. I was competely alone. I noticed that I was in a yard. The hole was still there. Which meant that I was in my old home now. I didn't want to go inside the nest, but I did it anyway. The same she-cat was still there, with it's fur all wet. Then I realized the she-cat I had attacked was my own mother, Quince. Oops.

She hissed. I said I was sorry for attacking her and that I was indeed her son. Then, I let myself rest for a day, before moving on to find my brother, Socks. I found him nearby the edge of our mother's home, on the steps. I walked up to him, and he defended himself. I explained that it was me, his brother Scourge. It took him a while, but he got it. Soon, we found that we were following each other everywhere we went. Maybe Socks needed a friend too, so I let him tag along. Now, we were together again. It wouldn't be long before that would change.

A week had gone since the battle with Firestar and the other clan cats. Me and Socks had arrived in BloodClan's old territory. There, sitting in front of us, was Sasha.

"Oh, was this your territory?"she said,"I didn't know. I'll leave if you want to..."

"No, it's fine."I replied. Then I noticed another she-cat behind her. "Who's the she-cat behind you?"

"Her?"Sasha said,"This is Pinky Nyanbow."

In my mind, I saw cherry blossom trees while me and Pinky were just walking, as the petals began to fall and fly across the sky. Socks snapped me out of it.

"Scourge, are you okay?"Socks said to me.

"Yeah."I turned to face Pinky,"It's nice to meet you. My name is Scourge, and this is my brother, Socks."

"It's great to meet you, Scourge and Socks. You see, I have lost my way from my home."

"Where is it?"Socks asked.

"Far from here. It's Nyanbow Palace. The only home I've known."

"Does that mean you are royalty?"I asked. I had heard of royalty before, but never had I actually known what it meant.

"Yes, I am."Pinky Nyanbow replied,"I am going to be a queen one day. I have siblings too. My sister is Brownie Nyanbow. My brother is Greenie. Though I consider him more of a cousin-"

"Anyway, I need to get back. Will you help me?"Pinky asked.

"Sure, why not? You can come too, Sasha."I answered.

Pinky celebrated, then we set off. No sooner did Pinky look at me, and ripped a rose off of the grass for me.


	4. Tooth Two, Part Two

We had been traveling for three days, raiding garbage for surrival and hunting when we could. Me and Sasha when possible wrestled with each other, cuddling in bushes.

Soon, we found a crow. He bit me hard, but I later paid him some gray coins twolegs have dropped on the thunderpath. His name was Feathercrow. We stayed the night.

The next day, we were in the country at a farm. We saw some cats.

"Look! Maybe they could help us!"Pinky said. She began to run towards the barn.

But if these cats were hostile, I'll take care of them!

We were allowed inside by the resident cats here, named Barley and Ravenpaw. During our stay, our dinner was rats, and lots of them. Pinky had some grass around the fields instead. Guess she's too soft to hunt. Maybe I could teach her?

No, kittypets would be kittypets. The day shes eats fresh-kill, I'll become a kittypet too.

My second tooth fell off. Now, it was time to adventure!


	5. Tooth Three, Part One

We awoke the next morning and said goodbye to the barn cats. We kept walking until Pinky complained that she was hungry, which she did every hour. It slowed us down a bit, but we didn't lose hope. Except for Pinky.

"This isn't my home! All I see are fields of grass everywhere! And where will we sleep this time? I hope I don't see any wild cats! I hear they're...wild."Pinky said over and over.

"It's probably just a tale they tell you kittypets so you stay in your home with your housefolk."I say, trying to comfort her.

I flashed back, remembering the tales Quince told me about the wild cats.

_Mother, you were right._I thought._ The wild cats are fierce. But, I'm old enough to take them on._

"I know this place!"Pinky said,"It's where the wild cats share tongues with StarClan. Sasha told me about it."

_StarClan? _Brokenstar's voice echoed. _You don't believe that mousebrained idea, do you? Only a mousebrain would believe such a thought._

"I don't believe in StarClan."I said,"But I guess it was a miracle that I lived through that Battle of BloodClan."

"What's BloodClan?"Pinky asked.

"Well, it's broken up now."I began to explain. "But BloodClan was started by a cat. This cat...was me."

Pinky stared at me for a while, then suggested we go and see the Moonstone.

_More mousebrained ideas. _Brokenstar voice echoed again. _Make this mission to get this kittypet home quick. Then, you can continue your takeover...from scratch._

"We might as well go inside and see it while we're here."Pinky said,"I might never have another chance."

I nodded and had Sasha lead the way into the cave. It was pitch black.

"I can't see anything!"Pinky complained again.

"Try sniffing out a clan cat's scent or something."I suggested.

Pinky had caught the scent and followed it without any further complaints.

_I wondered what this Moonstone looks like..._I thought. _Even though I don't believe in StarClan...I might as well see it was all about._

Pinky was the first to see the light from the Moonstone.

Soon, Sasha and I followed not too far behind.

"It's so pretty."I said.

"So, how exactly did these wild cats share tongues with StarClan?"Pinky asked.

"I think they had their nose touch the stone."Sasha replied.

"Ok, I'll try it."Pinky said, touching the Moonstone with her nose. She soon fell asleep.

Sasha did the same, and I followed. I felt sleepy.

_Resist the sleepy feeling, Scourge! _Brokenstar's voice echoed._ We could leave them behind! Scourge? Hey, wake up!_

I was dreaming, I knew that.

I was in a peaceful forest and saw a white fluffy tom with blue eyes.

"Daddy!"he ran up to me.

I let him nuzzle me.

Sasha walked up and licked my ear.

"You missed a spot when you were grooming."Sasha said.

I watched the kit run around and chase after a butterfly.

"Cloudkit! Look out!"

A cat lunged at Cloudkit.

I ran to Cloudkit, but it was too late.

The cat had left, and killed him.

I awoke, wondering where I was.

I was laying down next to the Moonstone. Pinky was fast asleep.

"Sleep well?"Sasha asked.

I nodded.

"Let's continue foward. I smell faintly a cat. Could be a friend of yours."I suggested.

"Great!"Pinky said,"Let's go!"


End file.
